Escape
by courtney0994
Summary: This is Mia's POV during their escape from the Strigoi house in Frostbite. One-Shot.


**Hey this is my first FanFiction. Vampire Academy is one of my all time favorite series so I decided to write Mia's point of view in Frostbite when they were escaping from the house. -I do not own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

I remember running from the house and thinking, "Its daylight bad things don't happen in the daylight." I repeated this mantra over again in my head while running with Eddie leaning on my shoulder and Christian on the other side taking most of his weight. We hauled him to a nearby ditch that Mason directed us to with a bridge and laid him down. I looked up at Mason and then looked around. I gasped "Rose!" Mason cursed under his breathe. "Call for help and watch him. If we aren't out in twenty minutes get as far as you can and wait for the guardians." With that he turned and left running back towards the house. I called the only guardian I could and that was Dimitri. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

The severity came crashing down on me in that instant. "Help! You have to get here now! Rose and Mason are in there."

"Mia tell me where you are?"

I looked around and there was nothing around but the house. "I don't know. We are in the middle of now where. Track my phone. We need help they are still in there with the Strigoi." I looked up at Christian who was crouched down under the bridge with Eddie, he was really weak and he looked like he was on the verge of passing out. I could here Dimitri barking out orders before he turned the conversation back to me.

"We are on our way. Stay where you are, it won't be dark for a while. Be safe." He hung up and I looked back towards the house we were far enough away that we couldn't hear anything but I had a feeling that something was wrong.

Looking back at Christian I said, "Stay here with him. I'll be right back." Turning to the house I ran as fast as I could vaguely hearing the Christian yelling for me to come back. As I neared the door I saw a sight I would never forget.

On the ground was Mason. His eyes closed and his skin was white. Rose was pinned against Elijah, her eyes wide with fear with tears in her as she stared down at Mason's lifeless body. The Strigoi were talking back and forth and they both turned to look at Rose. The female Strigoi then turned her attention on Mason and Rose yelled at them. Everything was a blur at this point and I didn't realize I had turned my attention on the fish tank but I was so angry I needed a release. I blew up the tank causing all eyes to turn on me. Glass shards and water went flying towards the female.

I looked at Rose in time to see her plunge a shard of glass into Elijah's chest. I thought she was going to run away but she ran towards the sword over the fireplace. I watched the scene unfolding before my eyes in a frozen state. It was like a movie in slow motion.

A moan sounded causing a seconds worth distraction enough for an advantage for Rose to pounce on the female. The swooshing of the blade and the thunking sound it make as it met the flesh, over and over again. A thud ran out through the room, one head hit the ground followed by another as the body hit.

Rose wasted no time but put all her focus onto the male Strigoi and slashed at him he hit the ground but she kept on. Pounding and pounding at the throat of him. I snapped out of it on the tenth swing and noticed the head was detached from the body. "Rose. Rose stop," she didn't notice me. "Rose stop he's dead." That got her attention she looked up at me. "See he's dead." She continued to hold the sword and fell to her knees beside Mason.

I took a step forward to go to her. "Get away. Leave us alone!"

"Rose what if the others come?" I whimpered.

"I have to protect him, I have to stay with him" She said without looking at me.

"Rose you have. Come on we need to go."

"Go away!" She yelled and I took a step back before leaving the house and going back to Christian and Eddie. Thirty minutes later the caravan of guardians arrived. The came running towards us. Dimitri and Janine were the first to reach us and the both whispered out "Rose?"

I dropped my head trying to hide my tears, "She's in there with Mason. Help her." The both tore off running to the house with five other guardians in tow. I watched as the entered the house but my view was invaded with a guardian as she began asking me if I was hurt. I don't know what exactly happened that day but all of our lives were changed, especially Rose's.


End file.
